


What is Right

by stella_pegasi



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, SGA Gen Fic, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_pegasi/pseuds/stella_pegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless the consequences sometimes standing for what's right is all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Right

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Language  
>  **Word count:** 1,600  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own them, I would have treated them better.
> 
> Written for LiveJournal community sga_saturday's Week 18 Prompt: stand.

**WHAT IS RIGHT**

 _By stella_pegasi_

Major John Sheppard hated his service uniform. It reminded him of the uniforms he was forced to wear at the private school his father insisted he and Dave attend after their mother's death. Each time he had to wear the blue suit and tie, he flashed back to those horrid days.

His father…his father had been livid when he learned about the situation. Patrick Sheppard had immediately flown to Hurlburt Field, pontificating about getting the best private attorney for him. How dare the Air Force accuse his son of such travesty; he had ranted about the fact that he had warned John not to join the Air Force. He should have gone to MIT or Cal Tech, not the Air Force Academy. Patrick scolded his son that he would have never been in this difficulty if he had only listened to him.

John listened quietly until he simply couldn't take his father's superior, 'I told you so' attitude any longer. He had turned to his father and stated, _"I did this; I deserve whatever punishment the Air Force metes out. I don't want or need your help."_

Patrick Sheppard had stared at him for a few seconds, then grabbed his briefcase and, in a flat monotone voice, told him that he was no longer his son. No son of his would commit such acts, and Patrick Sheppard stormed out of John's quarters and out of his life.

He sat, his back straight, on a bench outside the small office his Air Force attorney, Lieutenant Colonel Brian Park, had been assigned. The colonel had summoned him for a meeting; he suspected to discuss his upcoming Article 32 hearing. He knew he was going to be punished; he just wanted the entire process over.

The door opened, "Major, please come in."

He rose, and acknowledged the lt. colonel, "Yes, sir." Upon entering the room, he was surprised to find that Colonel Park was not alone. Sheppard came to attention.

"General Lager, sir."

"At ease, major; have a seat." The general motioned to a chair next to him, across the colonel's desk. Once they were all settled, the general nodded to Colonel Park.

Park began, "Major; the general asked to speak to you today because we believe we have a way to resolve this situation, not completely, but a way you might prefer. You have been charged with insubordination, disobeying a direct order by a superior officer and misappropriation of Air Force equipment and you have admitted your guilt. There is no question that should you face court-martial you will be convicted.

The general spoke, "John; I have known you since I was your first squadron commander. You are one of the most skilled pilots I have ever seen, when you were selected for AFSOC, Special Tactics, I thought it was an excellence choice. When I learned that you were later chosen to join a JSOC unit, I was proud of you. You were now one of the best of the best, fighting with SEALS and Rangers. Then I was informed of your errant mission to rescue your fellow unit members."

Sheppard shifted nervously in his chair, "Sir; I appreciate your comments, and I am very sorry to have disappointed you."

The general chuckled softly, "That's just it, major; you didn't disappoint me, on the contrary. You behaved, as I would have expected you to do, you stood your ground, fought for what you knew to be the right thing to do. What's the motto of Special Tactics, major?"

" _First There...That Others May Live,'_ general."

"Exactly, John, you have a strong moral-center, the right thing to do is foremost in your persona. I suspect, having met your father when you graduated from flight school, that he has a lot to do with how that persona came about." The general sighed, "Not in a very positive way I fear."

"Sir, if I may ask, why are you here? I did the things I am accused of, and I am ready to accept my punishment. I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I'm beyond that."

Colonel Park answered, "Major; the general arranged for your Article 32 hearing to be held here at Hurlburt. Let's just say, the atmosphere in Afghanistan was not conducive to a fair hearing."

"Oh for god's sake, don't sugar coat this, colonel." Lager turned to Sheppard, "What your attorney is trying to say without saying is that your commanding officer, Colonel Clarence Murray is an ass. He knows he fucked up by not ordering a rescue mission, and he wants your hide nailed to the wall to cover his own. Bastard's so afraid that he's going to have a blot against that sorry-assed record of his that he wasn't going to risk anything on a mission that he thought might blow up in his face. Fortunately, a friend of mine who knew I had an interest in your career let me know what was really going on over there. I pulled some strings to have your trial transferred to Hurlburt. If anything, I at least, wanted you to be treated fairly."

"Thank you, sir."

"Park tells me that you are facing at minimum a dishonorable discharge, and possible prison time for the theft of the helo, and that there wasn't too damn much I could do about it."

Colonel Park smiled, "But the general did do something John, and we have a proposition to make you."

Sheppard felt his heart begin to thump in his chest, a glimmer of hope that things weren't as dire as they appeared, "What is your proposition, general?"

"Well, for a jet jockey you've certainly shown a natural affinity for flying helos, and I know a base that needs a good helo pilot. Not the best posting, it's fucking cold there, McMurdo, in case you hadn't guessed. However, if you accept this post, you will maintain your rank, all your medals, commendations, and certifications. Your Article 15 will require loss of pay for a month, spread over two months, but who the hell needs money at McMurdo?"

Sheppard's heart was racing, "I…I can remain in the Air Force with my rank?"

Lager leaned back in his chair, spreading his arms wide, "Yep, rank, flight status; everything remains the same." He leaned forward, "Listen, John; this is a crap post and most everyone assigned there is there for a reason, they either fucked up or pissed someone off. But if you do this, I've arranged for you to get training on the helo's you aren't rated on yet. Just look at the assignment as extended flight training." The general grinned. "Besides, it won't last forever; Murray's bound to fuck up at some point, and I can bust you out of there."

"Major," Park pushed a document toward him, "if you agree to the general's proposal, you need to sign this, but I would suggest you read it first. I'll then file the document with the military court, and you can put this legal mess behind you."

Sheppard picked up the pen that Park had laid next to the agreement and without hesitation, signed it; pushing the paper back toward his attorney. He then turned to the general and extended his hand, which the general shook warmly.

"Sir, I think you should know that faced with the same situation again, I would do exactly what I did this time."

General Lager smiled, "What is right is the right thing to do. No one ever said it was going to be the easy thing to do. Have faith, your Air Force career isn't over, John, I feel it; be patient, there's more waiting for you." He stood up, "Now I had the base commander prepare orders for you in case you decided to take the offer. You ship out to New Zealand tomorrow at 0500 hours, and then you'll take the next available transport to McMurdo. I wish I could give you time to deal with any personal issues, but this is still punishment; I had to make this happen now. Well, I have a plane waiting to take me back to the Pentagon. You take care; good luck, son."

The general opened the door to leave, "For what's it worth Major Sheppard, I admire you for standing up for what was right. I would have done the exact same thing you did, orders be damned," he grinned, "just don't tell anyone."

Sheppard didn't sleep that night. He had packed his belongings, gone to the base PX to load up on stuff he figured would be hard to acquire at McMurdo, bought some magazines. He hesitated to contact his father, deciding instead to call Miss Gilly, the family cook who raised him and Dave to let her know where he was being stationed. She would tell his father.

He lay in his bunk waiting for the clock to click toward 0400 hours when he needed to leave for the flight line. He felt apprehensive, McMurdo was not the career he had expected, but it was a career, certainly better to go to McMurdo than the alternative, which was nowhere to go. He allowed a slight smile to emerge as visions of open sky and snow-covered terrain filled his brain, the thrill of flying awaiting him.

The general had said, _'What is right is the right thing to do.'_ At the moment, a post at McMurdo felt like what was right, besides his Air Force career wasn't over, who knew what awaited him. Whatever it was Major John Sheppard had faith it would be the right thing.

 _The end…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and would love to hear from you.


End file.
